The Date
by Titanium Wolf
Summary: Greg and Holly's first date! Movieverse. Can be read alone but is a tie to Interesting Information.


**Hey guys! This is the one shot The Date. Can be read alone but is more of a tie to my story Interesting Information. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Diary of a Wimpy Kid**

* * *

It was Sunday and Greg was nervous. In his hand was a note from Holly. On the note was her number and a little something: _Call me soon! Like over the weekend!_ Greg knew he had to call Holly today or else his chances with her would greatly diminish.

Greg sat on his bed sighing, the note still in his hand. He checked his watch, it was 11. He could take her out for lunch. He was hungry. _What would be a great date?_ _Movies? No, no good date movies. Diner? No, not romantic. _

He heard a knock and said,"Come in."

His mom was there with some laundry. "Hey honey," she said. "It's nice outside, do you want a picnic lunch? It's a great day for a picnic."

"Picnic?" Greg asked an idea forming in his head. "Who else?"

"No one else," his mother sighed. "I have to stay home with Manny, your dad's at work and Rodrick, who knows where he is."

"Thanks mom," Greg said sincerely. "but can you make picnic for two."

His mom looked puzzled but she nodded and left the room. Now all he had to do was ask Holly out. _Come on Greg_ he thought, _You can do it. _Taking a deep breath he grabbed his cell phone and dialed Holly's number. He held the phone up to his ear and waited. And waited.

"Hello," Holly said. "This is Holly."

"Hey Holly," Greg said surprisingly calm. "This is Greg. I was, um, wondering if you wanted to get some lunch with me."

Greg waited. All he could hear was silence and then Holly spoke again, "That sounds fun!"

"Cool," Greg said trying to sound cool. "I'll pick you up at 11:30. See ya."

"Bye!" Holly said cheerfully.

Holly hung up her cell phone but before she did, she added Greg as her contact. She couldn't believe it. Greg Heffley just asked her out!

* * *

Greg was standing in the kitchen, checking the picnic basket. His mom packed two sandwiches, two lemonade bottles, two apples and cake. Along with the food was a red and white checkered blanket. He said a quick good bye to his mom, grabbed his phone and left. Like his mom said, it was a perfect day for a picnic.

At 11:28, Greg found himself on the Hills' porch. He reached his hand for the doorbell and pressed it.

* * *

**Holly after the phone call.**

_I need to get ready_ Holly thought. She looked down and found herself wearing a bright pink shirt and blue jeans. Holly went to her closet and immediately started going through everything. No, no, no! There was nothing to wear. _Maybe Greg won't mind._

With that, Holly sat on her bed and started to think of the dance. Greg had looked amazing. He had even slicked his hair back a little. He looked older then a 7th grader, that's for sure. Holly was hoping this date would go well.

She was also wondering where the date would be. Maybe the diner, unromantic but it was also the only place where kids could eat and afford the price. _Or maybe, _Holly thought, _Greg thought of something romantic._

Something romantic would be nice. Most of the 7th grade boys didn't have an ounce of romance in them. Holly checked her phone, 11:26. She was hoping Greg wouldn't be late. She was really getting hungry. _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep. _She was getting a text.

_Hey Holly, wanna grab some lunch?_

_-Bryce _

Holly, who couldn't stand Bryce sent a "no" with 20 exclamation points. _Riiiiinnnnnnnnnggggggg._God how she hated her doorbell. She put her phone in her pocket and bounded downstairs.

* * *

Greg was looking around, when he heard the door open. There was Holly and man was she looking pretty. She was wearing a hot pink shirt with mini vest and blue jeans. Even in casual clothes she looked great.

"Hey Greg," Holly greeted taking in sight of the picnic basket. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Greg said with an air of mystery.

With that, they both stepped off the porch and started walking. The walk was quiet with both of them thinking. Eventually they got to the park and Holly followed Greg. He sat on the ground and took out the picnic blanket. He laid it on the ground and started taking out everything. He looked up and saw Holly standing and looking it him. "Sit down," Greg said.

Holly shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the blanket next to him. Greg offered her a sandwich, which she took gratefully.

She bit into it and said, "Mmmhhmm. Did you make this?"

"Uh no," Greg said sheepishly. "My mom did. I helped her though."

"Well it's delicious," Holly said taking a sip of water. "How was your weekend?"

"Nerve wrecking," Greg said quietly.

"Was it really that hard to ask me out?" Holly asked.

"Well yeah," Greg said. "You're the first girl I've ever asked out."

Holly cocked her head to the side, thinking about Greg's surprise confession. All she could say was, "Really?"

Greg only nodded. He finished his sandwich and started biting into his apple. The silence between them remained and started to grow. Until,

"Holly?" A male voice asked in disbelief. Greg and Holly looked toward the direction of the voice and saw Bryce Anderson looking at them with a disgusted look.

"You're on a date with this fella?" Bryce asked using the nickname from 6th grade.

"Um yeah," Holly said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "and we're having a good time. Right Greg?"

She looked at him and Greg said, "No." Holly frowned at this. "We're having a _great_ time." With that, a wide smile reappeared on Holly's face.

"Right," Bryce scoffed. "Come on Holly. We'd make a great couple. We're both good looking and popular."

"Yeah," Greg suddenly said. "but you flirt with every girl and Holly deserves better.

"And what, wimp?" Bryce suddenly challanged. "Do you deserve her?"

"No," Greg said quietly. "She's smart, beautiful and kind. She deserves anyone she wants."

"Fine," Bryce said. He turned to Holly. "Alright Holly, you heard the wimp here. You pick: me or him?"

"That's kinda easy," Holly said. She walked toward Greg and stood by him. "Just like before, I'm still with Greg."

"What does he have that I don't?" Bryce asked.

"_He_ has a name," Holly said. "Greg is sweet, intelligent and handsome. You're 0 for 3."

Tired of being rejected and hoping to preserve some of the little dignity he had, Bryce sneered, "Hope you have fun with your wimp Holly. Don't coming crying to me when you want to date someone popular." He walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"Did you really mean?" Greg asked.

"Of course," Holly asked. "Did you mean what you said?"

"Of course I do," He replied. "You are all those things." He looked at the picnic basket and asked, "Want some cake?"

"Sure," Holly said.

With that, the date went better. By the time the both of them finished eating, it was 3 o clock and starting to get cool. As they ate, they talked. Both stood up and stretched. Greg walked Holly to her house and they came to her house. .

"Bye Greg," Holly said cheerily. "I enjoyed our date. See you tomorrow." With that, she kissed his cheek and walked up to her door.

"Bye Holly," Greg said still shocked. "I liked our date too."

Befre Holly went in, she muffled a laugh at Greg's slackened jaw and wide eyes. Greg in the meanwhile, stayed in that position for another 15 minutes. He looked up at the Hills' house and walked home.

* * *

So, maybe not the best date. Cut me some slack, I've never written a date before. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
